


Trapped

by AXEe



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Tom's stuck, seeing something that he'd rather not see...





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Some J/7 fluffy humor. Enjoy :=)

******

Tom grumbled under his breath as he crab-walked along the corridor, tricorder beeping all the while. Trust Harry to bring a metal-eating rat back to the ship. Although said rat had yet to reach anywhere critical, it had been quite a nuisance for the last half a day, and now, well into the Gamma Shift, Tom had canceled a date with B'Elanna to scour the depths of the ship trying to find the pesky creature.

Briefly looking up, he shuffled into the mess hall, the doors sliding shut behind him.

"Did you hear that?"

Tom paused, that was Janeway's voice.

"Are you sure no one's here?" she asked in a frantic whisper.

"I am certain," Seven's voice replied "perhaps it was Ensign Kim's stowaway" she suggested, which earned a snort of laughter from Janeway.

Crouched by the door, half hidden by one of the benches, Tom was about to announce his presence, when he saw Janeway reach up and run her hand through Seven's hair, Seven sighing in response as she leaned into the touch.

"I know I said that we shouldn't do this," Janeway began as she pulled Seven close "but..." she trailed off as she rested her head in the crook of Seven's shoulder.

"I know" Seven nodded as she ran her hand up and down Janeway's back in a slow, soothing motion. Slowly, Janeway looked up at her, and then, reaching up, cupped her face and pulled her into a tender, passionate kiss.

Still huddled against the bulkhead, Tom bit down on one hand to keep from _screaming_ in pure frustration. Not only was he stuck, trapped like a mouse, but he'd lost a long-standing bet he'd had with B'Elanna about how close Seven and Janeway actually were.

As if on cue, a Jefferies tube hatch opened across the room from him, unnoticed by either Seven or Janeway seeing as how they were both otherwise 'occupied'. As the hatch swung open, B'Elanna herself leaned out, freezing as she saw the same tableau that had Tom pinned.

For a moment, B'Elanna remained where she was, one leg hanging halfway out of the tube. Finally spotting Tom., she grinned at him and held up two thumbs up.

Tom pulled a face and made a thumbs down gesture, followed by a less than polite one. He pointed at Seven and Janeway and then at himself and then at the doors, trying to convay the message that if he tried to leave it would catch the attention of both women.

B'Elanna frowned and then gestured to the Jefferies tube she was still hanging out of, making a frantic 'come here, this way' gesture.

Tom looked back up at Seven and Janeway, feeling his jaw drop at the change of imagery. Who knew that Janeway had a belly ring? And who knew that Seven was that...daring?

Deciding that they were sufficiently 'distracted', Tom pocketed his tricorder and as quickly as he could, frantically crawled along the floor on his belly towards B'Elanna, who grabbed him by the shoulders of his uniform and hauled him inside the Jefferies tube.

Shutting the hatch, they both stared at each other, eyes wide.

" _Oh...my...god!_ " they both hissed....

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
